ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Nepfessor
Re: Royal monsters Of course you can! After all, this wiki is for public use. -User:Ratnim I don't know how many times I have to say yes to this question. Yes you can make Enchant Monsters. You already made 3. Create till your heart's content. (Detective Branch (talk) 17:45, June 4, 2019 (UTC)) The Polaris, specifically their user Who is Dorothy Rose anyway?Qwex67 (talk) 22:38, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Perfect Mode Hi. I think I'll have no problem with you making these type of cards after I have finished off some traits of it. I am still not sure about some things. Also, I have to say, Perfect Mode monsters are regular Effect Monsters, but in principle I don't want them to be in the Main Deck, so I've thought of creating a "Perfect Mode Deck" to store them (basically so that they don't take much needed Deck space from other cards and so that they are totally inmune to Deck destruction effects) Thank you for your comment.--Feder373 (talk) 01:23, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Illusion update Kasai and Yuki have their archetype pages started. Still no clue on the aces.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 21:14, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Yuki’s ace is complete, with the name of Wos Duo.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 13:00, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Saki’s Ace Aside from the obvious fact that “Dragon of Wilted Thorns” is always going to be treated as both a Dragon and a Plant, I have no real clue about it.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 16:28, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Wording an effect I'm trying to give Warecoyote, but I'm not sure how to word it. His second effect allows the player to summon a monster from the Extra Deck to the Main Monster Zone instead of the Extra Monster Zone by banishing itself from the graveyard.--Ja DB Fanon/MUC Wiki admin https://muc.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/JackJackson17 mod 23:55, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Cosmic Monsters 1) Of course you can create your own, It's for public usage. If I like them enough, I might even use them on my fanfic: Yu-Gi-Oh! Nova! (Once I actually start writing it XD) 2) Thank you! I'm putting a lot of effort on that archetype. I always loved the HERO archetype (GX was my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime), and when Avengers Engame came out, I just said "I have to make something like this" and I don't want something mediocre fot that. 2.5)Believe me, that archetype will keep going, I have big plans for it. 3) Sorry for the slow response. ---Ratnim 1) Thanks for the idea! It looks interesting, I'll probably do it 2) Feel free to make the deck whenever you want, wherever you want! --Ratnim (talk) 16:01, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Discord I do! I'm on the custom wikia server as "Martin 0304" and my username is Martin0304#8826 user:Ratnim 00:00, October 31, 2019 (UTC) About That About that message, it doesn't have a Discord but it does have a different source. Fimfiction.net and Fanfiction.net. Check them out. Also check out the respective writer's work. You can find the link to one of them on the Flash Heart Dragon page of this wiki. Phantom Editing (talk) 15:47, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Copyrighted stuff Nah havent finished the series since i saw it on tv years ago so i'm not really. but the name was suggested cause how long it took me to get it done though. It was Originally Called "3 Egyptian Gods" cause it contained the God Cards n some Support to Summon n protect them aswell. Waat page ya talking about btw thats yours? Yugiohchamp89 5:47, February 15, 2020 (UTC)